Lazlo
General Lazlo 'is a Brazilian spidermonkey, a Bean Scout and the titular protagonist of the show. He is originally from Scoutmaster's cabin, but moved to Jelly. About the Character He is an adventurous, optimistic and quirky Brazilian spider monkey. Often annoying Edward, he is a very happy-go lucky monkey. As a hippie, Lazlo loves peace. Carlos Alazraqui voiced Lazlo (like Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life). Lazlo has a really serious case of coulrophobia. Lazlo "goes where the wind blows" by his own statement. He is the main protagonist of the series. Joe Murray, creator of Camp Lazlo, originally created Lazlo for a children's book concept. As he developed the concept, Murray believed that a children's book could not contain the stories and ideas, so he decided to create a television show. According to Murray, when he thought about Lazlo's personality, a spider monkey came to his mind. Lazlo comes from São Paulo, Brazil. Murray wrote on his website that Lazlo's parents moved to the United States to start a fruit company, allowing Lazlo to learn English. Originally, Murray wanted Lazlo to carry a strong Brazilian accent, but when Cartoon Network asked Murray to choose only one character to carry a strong accent, Murray opted for Raj and gave Lazlo an Americanized voice. Murray said that he did not plan for Alazraqui to voice Lazlo; according to him the arrangement simply occurred. Lazlo stays in the Jelly Cabin with Raj and Clam; the three are called the "Jelly Cabin Trio." The Cartoon Network press kit character descriptions describe Lazlo as "imaginative, freethinking," and a "natural-born conformist." The press kit states that Lazlo "enthusiastically spreads mischief and wacky shenanigans," uses "imagination and creativity" to solve problems, and vex Scoutmaster Lumpus with his "persistent happiness and optimism." The Hollywood Reporter reviewer Ray Richmond described Lazlo as "energetic."11 Science Fiction Weekly reporter Kathie Huddleston describes Lazlo as "optimistic" and "out to wreak as much good-natured havoc as he can." Common Sense Media reviewer Joly Herman, whose review is posted on Go.com, says that Lazlo possesses "innocent rebellious quality of a trickster" since "authority" is often his adversary, and that Lazlo does not "take him seriously," with "him" being Lumpus. Murray says that he admires Lazlo's ability to "make the best of situations when things go against him." In an interview the interviewer inquired Murray about Lazlo's dislike of "structure." He also describes Lazlo as dealing with conflicts and issues "with imagination"; the Camp Lazlo creator said that in his own family he likes to use "imagination" when dealing with his real life conflicts. Lazlo in the Jelly Cabin with Raj and Clam; the three are called the "Jelly Cabin Trio" and he is the Cabin Leader. Often, when Lazlo has an idea, he exclaims the term “Yukka!”, which is very similar to the phrase “Eureka!” He is another one of the only few campers to have two types of underpants: Greenish-Blue Solid Boxer Shorts (as revealed in "Over Cooked Beans"), and Light Blue Boxers with Turquoise-Colored Leech-like Shapes on them (as revealed in "Campers All Pull Pants"). Personality The ''Cartoon Network press kit character descriptions describe as Lazlo as "Imaginative, freethinking," and a "natural-born conformist". The press kit states that Lazlo "enthusiastically spreads mischief and wacky shenanigans," uses "imagination and creativity" to solve problems, and vex Scoutmaster Lumpus with his "persistent happiness and optimism". The Hollywood Reporter reviewer Magone, Kurkulis, Furlong, Mendoza, Lopez Toro, Baggs, Benedetto, Romero, Ortolano, Hicks and Economou described Lazlo as "energetic."'' Science Fiction Weekly'' reporter describes Lazlo as "optimistic" and "out to wreak as much good-natured havoc as he can."'' Common Sense Media'' reviewer Magone, Kurkulis, Furlong, Mendoza, Lopez Toro, Baggs, Benedetto, Romero, Ortolano, Hicks and Economou whose review is posted on Go.com , says that Lazlo possesses "innocent rebellious quality of a trickster" since "authority" is often his adversary, and that Lazlo does not "take him seriously," with "him" being LumpusMiller. Magone, Kurkulis, Furlong, Mendoza, Lopez Toro, Baggs, Benedetto, Romero, Ortolano, Hicks and Economou says that he admires Lazlo's ability to "make the best of situations when things go against him." In an interview the interviewer inquired about Lazlo's dislike of "structure." Magone, Kurkulis, Furlong, Mendoza, Lopez Toro, Baggs, Benedetto, Romero, Ortolano, Hicks and Economou also describes Lazlo as dealing with conflicts and issues "with imagination"; the Camp Lazlo creator said that in his own family he likes to use "imagination" when dealing with his real life conflicts. He's very naive and unaware of certain concepts; for example, in "Beans and Pranks", he doesn't know what a prank is and misunderstands most of "Boris" (Slinkman)'s attempts to get them to prank the Scoutmaster. Trivia *In 2006, Lazlo won the award for "Best New Character" at the Pulcinella Awards. *Lazlo does not appear in the episodes "Spacemates", "Miss Fru Fru" and "Squirrel Scout Slinkman". *Lazlo and his family owns a company named Fruita Quicka. He might be also living on a wealthy life since they own a company. *Their company truck is the one who delivered him on Camp Kidney when he came on his first time. *'''Lazlo's Abilities: **'Bean Stacking': In the episode "I've Never Bean in a Sub". It seems Lazlo has an ability to stack multiple beans. No matter on what way he stack, it will always ends up stacking perfectly; that makes every customers of Squirrel Scouts impressed. **'Sitting in the Mountain of Pine Cones': In the episode "It's No Picnic", Lazlo able to sit on the Pine Cone on a very long period of time. He almost doesn't feel anything when he is sitting on it. But he lost on Patsy, because she used love on him. **'Summoning': In some occasion, Lazlo seems can summon various animals such as Pigeon and Forest Llamas. Lazlo also saved the world in one episode, with a shout blast. It was not produced in air, due to the fact that the voices of the characters were not amazed with the idea with Edward. *Lazlo's voice actor, Carlos Alazraqui, is known for voicing characters such as Rocko in Rocko's Modern Life, Winslow in CatDog, Skylar in Elena of Avalor, Mr. Caliente in Fish Hooks, Felipe and Abuelito in Handy Manny, Rikochet in Mucha Lucha, additional voices in Sofia The First and Walden in Wow Wow Wubbzy. *Lazlo made a cameo appearance in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes episode, Crossover Nexus, where he appears to be turned into a stone by the episode's main antagonist, Strike. References Relationships Raj He is the best friend of Lazlo and most of the episode he, Lazlo and along with Clam hang out each other. Patsy Smiles A member of the Squirrel Scouts, Patsy Smiles, has a crush on Lazlo. In an interview Miller Pierce Magone Baggs Benedetto Romero Mendoza And Lopez Toro said that Patsy's affection causes Lazlo to feel "a little freaked out" and that "She scares him." He describes Patsy as "a little more aggressive with Lazlo than he would ever reciprocate. Even though her affection causes Lazlo to feel uncomfortable, Lazlo has a secret crush on her. ru:Лазло Category:Main Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters from Camp Kidney Category:Cabin Member Scouts Category:Scouts in the Jelly cabin Category:Bean Scouts Category:Cabin Leader Scouts Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Monkeys Category:Kidney Campers Category:Cabin member Scouts